Leave The Night On
by Lady Paine
Summary: Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis, High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again, We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on. Song belongs to Sam Hunt.


Leave the Night On

Summary: Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis, High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again, We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train, We'll be rolling down the windows, I bet you we're catchin' our second wind, We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on, We can leave the night on

AN: To make up for all the angst that is going on in the show. And because yes our girl Felicity needs some love I just get on the bandwagon of Raylicity. Nothing against him it just feels too forced for me. Like it's only there to cause drama and nothing else. And this is just what I hope would come out of her and Ray being together. So leave me a review let me know what you think. Rated T for swearing and some innuendos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. Because if I did what is going on would not be happening.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door sounds through the Diggles' Apartment. Everyone stops what they are doing and looks to John. He shakes his head telling everyone, that no he is not expecting anyone. Before he gets up to see who it is the knocking continues more frantically and voice follows the knocking.<p>

"John Diggle I know you are in there. Let me in." Felicity's voice rings through the apartment. And Diggle hurries to the door because Felicity is never frantic. And here she is frantic and upset. He opens the door and Felicity brushes past him and stops at seeing everyone there. Then turns around to look at him.

"Where is your mouthwash?" She asks him seriously not paying attention to any of the strange looks she is receiving from everyone. "Where is it John? I need it now." She demands to him. He goes to swipe the tears that are running down her cheek but she swats his hand away and stares at him determinedly. So he goes with it.

"In the bathroom where one would normally find it." He points back towards his bathroom with a smirk on his face. She nods her head and goes toward the bathroom. "Any particular reason you need my mouthwash Felicity?" He asks to her. She stops and looks at him funny.

"Because I need to wash out my mouth John. What else would I need it for?" She asks him funny. Looking at him as if he some simple little child. Like he asked the dumbest question in the world. Not realizing she is the one who demanded to know where his mouthwash is.

"I get that Felicity but why mine? Don't you have some of your own? Is what I meant." He yells at her because she has shut the bathroom door and he hears her gurgling the mouthwash and he wonders what in the world is going on with everyone. She steps out a few minutes later smiling.

"Ah much better. And well no I don't. I mean I did but I ran out this morning and I desperately needed it. And Oliver doesn't keep any in the foundry which is something we need to look into. Because we are going to need some there. I mean what happens if we eat some garlic food or something else with a strong smell and then you guys go to stop some baddies? What are you going to do blow bad breath on them? I think not. Or they could make fun of you which would not go over well with you guys. So we definitely need to invest in some mouthwash at the foundry." She tells them in her no nonsense voice as she sits down right beside Oliver and starts cooing at baby Sara in his arms. Everyone just smiles at her and goes about the rest of the night. But Oliver is very tense being this close to her and she seems to pick up on it.

"What's wrong with you Oliver? I don't bite and I don't have cooties. So relax its just a baby and me. You act as if you never been near either one of us. Which is so not true." She glares at him then goes back to the baby. Roy watches the whole thing can't help but smirk. He really wants to know what is going on and Felicity is in one of her moods where she tells it as is.

"Felicity why did you desperately need mouthwash at…" He looks to the clock on the wall "8:30 at night?" Oliver shoots him a glare and Diggle snorts and Lyla swats at his chest. Felicity looks up missing the whole scene just seconds before.

"Oh that's easy. Ray Palmer kissed me. Without my permission and then walked away. And thank goodness he did because I would have either sucker punched him or laughed in his face. Because wow he can't not kiss like at all. Ugh it was just bad." She gives a shiver to go along with it and everyone just simply stares at her and then back to Oliver. His sour mood makes sense to everyone now.

"Really he was a bad kisser?" Lyla asks her. And comes to sit beside her. Some girl talk is needed. And they are practically family might as well. The boys roll their eyes at them not at all interested in this conversation.

"Yeah like really bad. Like it felt like a first kiss you know the awkward first kiss where you have no idea what the heck you are doing. Yeah it was that. And his breath smelt funky. It was just bad all around. But on the plus side at least I am in." She smirks before putting her head on Oliver's shoulder. The guys all look to her and then to Lyla to see if she understands what Felicity is talking about. Lyla smirks back at her and the guys all realize that she does in fact know what is going on.

"What did I tell you men, all men are gullible. And you are apparently a very good actress. Bravo girl." Lyla smiles at her before getting up and heading to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"What are you girls talking about Felicity?" Oliver asks her. His face is blank not giving anything away on what he is thinking.

"We need to know why Ray Palmer is interested in your company so I getting us that intel. Letting him have access to fake information on Queen Consolidated server. Digging in his computer and all his information. And making sure he lets his guard down so we can bug him. And since he is not into guys it had to be me. Which is sad that he thinks I am such a dumb blonde. Like I wouldn't know who he was. Please. So much better than he is. We are going to bring him down and get your company back whether he likes it or not." She says to him and they all look at her as if she has grown another head. "What you guys couldn't know until I needed you to know. You guys cannot act if your life depended on it. Please tell me you didn't actually think I would like the guy or let him take your company away from you? I thought you knew me better than that Oliver?" She stands up and glares him. Dig takes Sara from Oliver and he stands up and glares at her.

"Well of course I did. Everything you said in the foundry was true no one was there. Ray Palmer wasn't there. So I figured you were in fact moving on." He tells back at her angrily.

"Of course it was true Oliver. I was pissed at you, still am by the way. You think you make everyone's decision for them when in fact you do not. What really pisses me off is that you fight for your friends, your family, and your city but not for us, not for me. And that hurts Oliver because it lets me know how you really feel about me. And I have to accept that. You want the truth fine then here it is. We are better together. We always have been. So you saying that you are better off being alone is crap and we all know it. You just have to get over yourself and accept it. But you better hurry because I meant what I said I am not going to wait for you forever. In fact I have done plenty of waiting. So get off your high horse you knew how I felt last year and how many girls did you sleep with or parade around with? And good old me just kept her mouth shut and dealt with it. So you need to learn to deal as well." She yells at him. And turns around heading for the kitchen. Only to stop at his words.

"Maybe I don't want to deal with it." He tells her quietly. And everyone else flees to the kitchen not wanting to impede on their private moment.

"So then do something about it Oliver. Either make a move or let me move on. The ball is your court. I know what I want now you have to decide if I am worth it." She replies just as quietly back to him. "I am so tired Oliver. Tired of all this back and forth never knowing where we are going. Just make up your mind. So I know…" She stops when she finds his mouth on hers. And it is just as beautiful as the one in the hospital except this one feels more like a hello than a goodbye. He pulls back to look at her and she prays that this is a hello.

"This is me making a move. We do this, no backing out." His words are whispered to her mouth. She nods her head at him.

"No backing out. Good or bad this is us. We take it and deal with it." He smiles at her words and kisses her again and this one is more slow more sensual. They only break apart when they hear a throat being cleared. They look over to the kitchen to see everyone looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Glad to know you guys are happy but can you refrain from making out like teenagers in front of my daughter?" Dig asks them and Felicity blushes and hides her head in Oliver's shirt. He laughs and they all follow. "So you ready to eat or do you want a few more minutes to stare longley in each other's eyes?" Dig asks them and dodges a pillow thrown at his head by Felicity. "Aim is getting better, but we still need to work on that."She grumbles at that and starts to follow John into the kitchen. She stops when Oliver grabs her arm. She looks to him questioningly and hoping that he is not backing out again.

"I will be taking up your training." He tells her. And a blush spreads across her entire body thinking of ways he could train her. Apparently Dig is thinking the same thing because he pulls her away from him and towards the kitchen.

"No way. You will not be training her. All you would get done is making out and sex and Felicity would learn nothing about self defense. And neither I nor Roy wants to see you training her so know I will be training her." Felicity blushes a much deeper red and refuses to look at any one and just sits down at the table. Roy smirks at her and lays his hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him and he gives her a wink and she smiles gratefully at him.

"You don't think I would take her training seriously Dig?" Oliver follows behind Dig and his words are accusing even to her ears. She goes to intervene but John replies first.

"Oh I know you would. Eventually, but Oliver you are finally with the woman of your dreams. You love her and you are going to bask in that light for awhile. And you should I am all for that. So let me train her on the basics and you can then show her more advance moves. And Lyla and Roy can all show her different moves. We are team so let's start acting like one. For example let's start eating." He tells them and they all smile before setting down and digging in to the food.

Half way into the meal Lyla gets up to put Sara to bed and Oliver drapes his arm across Felicity's chair. Felicity hums in agreement and leans back into him. Lyla comes back and they all continue to talking and laughing around the table. Before they know it, it's already 12:30. Felicity, Roy and Oliver all give hugs to John and Lyla before leaving.

"Alright you crazy kids I am heading back to my place." Roy tells them with a smirk before leaving to his place. Felicity smiles at him and Oliver rolls his eyes. Before he can say anything Felicity grabs him and kisses him. They break away a minute later and he looks into her eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Oh nothing I just really wanted to kiss you." She smiles up at him. He smiles back at her and kisses her again. She smiles into the kiss. She could really get use to this.

"So I guess you have to head back to your place?" He asks her a few minutes later and is surprised when she shakes her head.

"I don't know about you but I am not tired. Want to go see what trouble we can get into out there?" She points to the city and he can't help but agree. Getting into trouble with her sounds like paradise.

"Fine but we are taking my bike." He challenges her and is surprised when she gives him sultry look.

"Well then this is going to be one heck of ride don't you think." And he got that double innuendo. He grabs her and kisses her hard and she moans into his mouth.

"Well then let's get going." He tells her and hands her a helmet. She slides on behind him and grabs tight.

"Hold on to me." And Felicity can't help but smile at him. She may also let her hand dip lower than it should. He catches her hand and puts in on his stomach.

"That is for later. Not now." He tells her and she hears how deep his voice has gotten. She gives herself a little mental fist pump for doing that to him.

"You're no fun." She grumbles to him and he laughs and they speed off into the city.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know if you would like to see what trouble they get into. I think I might be able to write something in fact it's coming to me now. Just to let you know no smut. Sorry guys I can't do it.<p> 


End file.
